How to say I love you
by Ananaka
Summary: Anzu tells Yami no Bakura (Bakura) how she feels about him. Rated for slight lemon at the end, not entire fic. Complete.


Summary: Bakura and Anzu spend a little quality time together.

Rating: PG13-R (In that order) I suppose now it would be T-M though with the new fiction ratings.

Genre: A bit lemony at the very end, romance, general.

She had known for a while, he wasn't as good of an actor as he liked to think. She wasn't sure if the others could tell, but she always could. Just like with Yugi and his darkness. She always knew. Ryou Bakura was no different. Sometimes it was subtle, sometimes it was obvious, sometimes she couldn't tell until she looked into his eyes.

But she wouldn't tell Yugi. Half the time the dark Bakura didn't do any damage at all. Like a month or so before, she, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryou had went to a dance club-Her idea of course. After arriving though, it was obvious to her that Ryou was no longer among them, just his darkness, just 'Bakura.' It was alright though, he didn't do anything, just danced, and ate, and drank. Just like Jonouchi and Honda.

It made her smile at first, she watched him look at the people dancing in the crowds, she knew he had no idea how to dance in this age, so she helped him. To her shcok and surprise, she actually had fun. She found him to be fun, in a sardonic, sadistic sort of way. He had a somewhat sarcastic sense of humor, and could be nice. Looking into his eyes, it was so obvious it wasn't Ryou anymore, how could the others not notice?

But she remembered that day like it was yesterday…

Anzu danced among the masses, swaying her hips from side to side, bouncing and twirling every so often. When she noticed Ryou, looking at the people dancing, so she walked over to him. Arriving at his side though, when he looked down at her, she knew in an instant that it wasn't Ryou, there was a darkness in the eyes, and they seemed narrower, the posture was different, more confident and cool, his mouth wasn't in it's usual shy smile, just, blank.

He didn't look particularly pleased to see her, but immediately put on a happy face.

"Hello Anzu." He said, faking Ryou's voice.

"Hello… Ryou." Anzu said, a bit unsure, he didn't look like he wanted to cause any harm; in fact, he looked downright confused, even lost.

"Do you…? Want to dance..?" She asked, contemplating whether it was a good decision or not. He didn't look too unpleasant or repulsed.

"…Sure Anzu!" He said happily, mocking Ryou again. Whether he said it to act like Ryou who could never deny people or because he wanted to she wasn't sure. But at the time... He seemed like he really wanted to.

Anzu lead him out to the dance floor, swaying her hips in a gentle motion, lifting her arms above her head, he caught on quick; soon they were both moving to the music in motion, sweaty and hot, close enough to feel each others breathe when the crowd grew larger.

Later that night, they left, her and Bakura having hada great time.

"Did you have fun Bakura Kun?" Anzu asked sweetly as she held her arms behind her back, Yugi was in front of them, Jonouchi and Honda behind.

"Yeah…"Bakura said, seeming to forget who he was imitating mor a moment, letting his hand swing up to his hip, leaning on one leg. Suddenly though, he seemed to remember and straightened his posture,

"Thanks Anzu…" Bakura said sweetly, too sweetly, like Ryou.

"That's great! Maybe we could do it again some time?"Anzu asked, wondering what she was saying, he was the enemy, right?

"I would like that a lot Anzu." He said, looking down at her, his eyes seemed to calm a bit. This made her smile.

That was a wonderful day as she recalled, they spent more time together after that. And it was easier to tell when he was in control.

After school on Friday, Anzu left the building talking to Yugi. It was finally the weekend, and she didn't have any plans! It was then that she noticed Ryou running across the lawn, heading for her, she stopped behind Yugi when he finally caught up to them.

Only it wasn't him, maybe it was in the beginning, she didn't think think that Bakura would trudge along the courtyard for any reason that wasn't lidew threatening-and even then...It was Bakura again. But she didn't mind, he hadn't been a threat to them for a while, and she actuslly enjoyed spending time with him.

"Hello Bakura Kun!" Anzu shouted happily.

"Hi Ryou!" Yugi said, waving.

"Hi Anzu!" Bakura said in his Ryou voice which she had dubbed it. "Yugi." He said as an afterthought. Ryou would greet them both.

"Did you need something?" She asked, playing along, he really had no clue she knew, did he?

"I was just wondering, Anzu, if you wanted to come over today?" He asked, not a bad imitation of Ryou, but she could see through it. How was it that Yugi couldn't? She couldn't understand that, it was so obvious.

"Sure! Ryou Kun I'd love to!" He drooped a bit when she said Ryou's name.

Later that day, Anzu walked to Ryou's apartment house, to meet Bakura. She knocked at the door, and Ryou answered, quickly turning into Bakrua.

"Hello Anzu!" He said, smiling like Ryou.

"Hi Bakura!" She said happily.

He lead her inside to the living room, where they proceeded to play video games.

Hours later she left, it had been a wonderful day, she could say that her and Bakura were definitely friends now, by her account at least.

Weeks later, she walked over to the same apartment house, the memories gave her strength, she wanted to talk him, tell him how she felt. Ask him if maybe they could be friends, or… something more…

Anzu knocked on the same door that she often had in the past, almost blushing just thinking about it. Did he really not know she knew?

Ryou answered the door again, but when Bakura saw who the guest was, he took over.

"Hello Anzu." He said, faking politeness, he couldn't _honestly _be polite if his life depended on it.

"Hello Bakura Kun." She said solemnly. He looked at her oddly, opening the door more and motioning for her to enter.

Anzu complied, and sat on his sofa, he sat down beside her, looking a bit concerned.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, the roughness in his voice coming through, edgy and a bit raspy.

"No, I think we need to talk though." Anzu said, looking up into his deep brown eyes.

She readied herself then said,

"You would say we're friends right, _Bakura_?" She put an emphasis on his name, dropping a hint towards him.

He seemed a bit nervous or edgier now. She got the feeling he didn't like that she found out, but he was done pretending yet.

"We are friends Anzu." He said sweetly, imitating Ryou's voice better than before when his guard was down.

She was fed up now, she wanted to talk to him one-on-one, him, not Ryou.

"Stop it. I know you're not Ryou." Anzu said, trying to be as compassionate as she could be.

Bakura frowned and looked away. This made her feel bad, she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

No doubt he thought she came to tell him off for deceiving her, or tell him to leave and return Ryou.

"I still want to be your friend…." She said quietly, not meant for anyone else to hear, also looking down. She felt terribly uncomfortable now. Why had she come again?

Bakura still didn't reply, she wondered what he was thinking. If he hated her for lying to him, pretending she didn't know.

"What are you thinking? Are you mad at me?" She asked, now looking over at him worried, he wasn't normally so quiet.

"No…" He said quietly, letting his real voice come through.

"Then why wont you look at me?" She asked.

Bakura looked up at her, his eyes hard as steel, as always.

"You are my friend Bakura." She said sternly, in a reassuring manner, "Am I yours?" She asked quietly, hoping that the answer was 'yes.'

Bakura seemed to consider this for a moment,

"I don't know, I don't think I'd call you my friend."Balura said looking as if he was thinking about it, a bit like he couldn't decide what he wanted to say, or possiblyhow to say it.

This made Anzu feel horrible, she turned her head away as her eyes threatened to spill over.

"Oh, I see…" She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"On the other hand," Bakura said, lifting his hands like a balance,

"You aren't as annoying as Yugi or Jonouchi." He said, not even looking at her , seemingly deep in thought.

"Is that a complement?" She asked, confused as to what he was saying.

"You _could _call it that, I _suppose_.."Bakura agreed, as if it was a bit of a stretch.

Anzu smiled a bit, there was hope.

"You're still my friend Bakura…, even if I'm not yours." She added, looking at him. As his eyes met hers, they seemed to reach an agreement.

Bakura leaned over Anzu, licking his bottom lip a bit as he did. He looked up into her eyes.

Anzu started to blush, but leaned forward a bit. Giving him just the sign he needed. Bakura grabbed Anzu around the back and pushed her closer to him, capturing her lips as he did.

Anzu gasped a bit as he moved down her neck after a moment at her lips. Bakura trailed down her neck to her color bone. Not finding any sign of a struggle he moved on, letting his hand fondle her left breast. Grabbing at it and squeezing a bit, Anzu moaned. She had never let anyone touch her like that. But Bakura was different.

He worked his way back up her neck and lips, stopping to look into her eyes. As if reading his mind, she leaned back a bit, giving him more room to work. At this he smirked.

Soon he started to move on top of her, slowly at first, she figured it was subconscious, for she subconsciously rubbed back. She arched her back as she felt herself get wetter, down there.

Bakura moaned and rubbed harder against her. He let a hand travel down her side to her thigh, he started to rub it on the inside, causing her to spread her legs a bit more. He then ran his hand over the crotch of her underwear, under her mini skirt.

Suddenly though, Anzu felt a bit slutty, doing something the first time? That wasn't like her, but Bakura was different. It was then she told herself that she loved him, almost simultaneously he slipped his hand under her underwear, making her squeak. He slid his fingers over her for a moment, before letting one enter.

After he entered her, she felt a rush come to her head and body, and felt herself have her first orgasm. Moments later Bakura stopped his ministrations, pulling his finger out and brushing down her skirt, he looked sweaty, breathing hard. It was then that she noticed that she was too.

"Wow…" She said quietly, she didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of him.

Bakura sighed a contented moan, and laid his head back down on her chest, kissing the top as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Anzu realized then that she wasn't just a fling for him. He would stay with her. She brushed his hair with her hand, and let her eyes close.

Any good? Please read and Review! I revamped this as well to get rid of any errors. If you find any please let me know specifically where they are please. Thank you!


End file.
